A Memoir of The Fallen
by avamura
Summary: Hanji tidak pernah terlalu peduli pada kiamat. Baginya, dunia sudah kiamat berkali-kali setiap malam—tapi tetap saja memulai dirinya sendiri lagi di pagi hari. [ A tribute fic to our beloved soldier, Mike Zakarius. ]
" _Take a shower, wash off the_ _blood_ _. Drink a glass of water. Make the room dark. Lie down and close your eyes. Notice the silence. Notice your heart. Still beating._ _Still fighting. You made it, after all. You made it another day, and you can made it one more._

 _You're doing just fine."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A Memoir** **of** **The Fallen**

" _Karena dulu, kami sama sekali tidak menyangka—bahwa ketidakberadaanmu rupanya bukan cuma sekedar kehilangan satu prajurit di antara sekian_ _ratus skuad_ _, atau satu orang di antara sekian juta populasi manusia. Tapi lebih._ _Jauh lebih._ _Bahkan kami yang sudah terbiasa dengan konsep bahwa segala sesuatu datang dan pergi pada waktunya pun, sekarang tertegun sendiri bagaimana dunia mendadak terasa begitu kosong hanya karena kehilanganmu."_

Avamura, 2016. Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. A tribute fic to our beloved soldier, Mike Zakarius.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

( i )

Dari dulu, Hanji selalu berpikir, bahwa Recon Corps itu seperti keluarga.

Keluarga yang rumit, banyak masalah, dan agak disfungsional, memang... tapi tetap saja, keluarga. Karena bagi orang yang sudah lama sekali kehilangan jejak ikatan darah seperti dirinya; siapapun yang mengisi ruang-ruang yang ditinggalkan itu adalah keluarga.

Dan rasanya menyenangkan. Bahkan belakangan ini, Hanji Zoe jadi punya hobi baru: menyusun pohon keluarga imajiner di halaman belakang buku catatannya, dan melabeli setiap orang dengan posisi tertentu. Setiap ada waktu luang, ia menggambar sketsa wajah orang-orang yang dikenalnya, menuliskan nama, lalu menghubungkannya dengan garis-garis vertikal dan horizontal.

Awalnya main-main saja. Tapi lama kelamaan, itu menenangkannya. Terutama setiap kali ia merasa kesepian.

Di urutan teratas pohon keluarga buatannya, ada Komandan Erwin Smith. Dan itu bukan semata karena tampilannya yang paling necis—tapi juga karena dialah yang paling bisa mengatur orang, dan menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin. Mau tidak mau Hanji jadi berpikir bahwa seandainya saja dia punya keluarga betulan, dia pasti akan jadi ayah yang baik (yah, meskipun ayah yang sayang keluarga tidak akan bergabung di Recon Corps, sih).

Kemudian paralel dengan Erwin, adalah Levi Ackerman. Si kapten bermuka jutek yang dengan mengabaikan gender, paling dekat pembawaannya ke ibu rumah tangga. Bukannya apa-apa sih. Hanya saja memang dialah yang paling cerewet kalau markas kotor, kalau kuda kelaparan, dan kalau anak-anaknya (baca: para prajurit junior) berisik sampai lewat jam malam. Levi bahkan menaruh perhatian khusus pada jadwal mandi Hanji (iya, dia memang mengabaikan aspek kebersihan kalau sibuk dengan pekerjaan).

Sedangkan rekannya yang satu lagi, Mike Zakarius, bagi Hanji benar-benar multirole sekali. Ia bisa menjadi saudara yang baik dari Erwin (itu menjadikannya sebagai 'paman'), penasehat handal (juga bisa jadi kakak laki-laki), atau bahkan _twins-in-crime_ (sampai ke level di mana mereka bisa saling membaca ide jahil satu sama lain, tanpa perlu berkomunikasi dengan kata-kata).

"Hei, aku kenal ekspresi wajahmu yang seperti itu. Pasti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang absurd."

Hanji berjengit kaget, refleks menutup buku catatannya.

Imajinasinya langsung buyar begitu ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya. Entah sejak kapan, seorang pria jangkung sudah berdiri di sana, membawa dua cangkir teh panas. Pria itu tersenyum simpul. Lalu meletakkan satu cangkir di depan sang rekan yang kelihatannya masih belum seratus persen kembali dari zona angan-angan.

"Dari tadi kami menunggumu, kau hampir melewatkan jam minum teh. Ternyata malah asyik melamun sendirian di sini."

Hanji melirik jam _. Oh, iya._ Rasa-rasanya tadi ia cuma duduk di teras sambil membaca-baca catatan ekspedisi terakhir; entah sejak kapan pikirannya jadi melayang ke mana-mana. Dan kalau Mike tidak datang, mungkin ia malah sama sekali tidak akan sadar kalau ternyata tiga jam sudah berlalu. Eh, ternyata mengkhayal makan waktu juga, ya.

"Wah, iya ya?" Hanji tertawa, lalu meraih cangkirnya. "Trims, Mike."

Yah, sebenarnya Hanji masih belum begitu paham, kenapa rekannya yang satu ini terobsesi sekali dengan minum teh pada jam-jam tertentu di pagi dan sore hari. Katanya sih, itu kebiasaan turun temurun di keluarganya. Tapi toh Erwin, Levi dan Hanji senang-senang saja, apalagi karena mereka sudah terima jadi—biasanya, mereka cuma tinggal duduk di ruang tengah saja sambil minum dan ngobrol.

"Kau masih belum mau mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini, hm?"

Hanji meniup uap tehnya. Lalu menyesap satu teguk, dua teguk.

"Umm... aku sedang memikirkan cara menangkap Titan."

Mike langsung mendengus. "Benarkah? Orang tidak tersenyum aneh seperti itu ketika membayangkan Titan, kau tahu."

Hanji memicingkan mata ke arah sang rekan yang duduk di depannya. Mencoba menebak-nebak apa dia bercanda atau bagaimana—tapi dilihat dari ekspresi datar Mike yang tidak kunjung berubah, Hanji akhirnya memutuskan kalau opsi kedua lebih mungkin.

"Ah, curang! Kau selalu tahu kalau orang mencoba berbohong!"

"Hei hei, bukan salahku kalau aktingmu payah, kan?"

Pria jangkung itu lalu menarik kursinya mendekat ke meja, sementara Hanji masih mempertimbangkan untuk menunjukkan buku catatannya ke Mike atau tidak. Yah, dari dulu ia memang selalu ingin memperlihatkan gagasan anehnya itu ke orang lain, sih; hanya saja ia tidak yakin semua orang akan senang melihatnya.

"Well, Mike. Kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Kita anggap saja sekarang kau sedang dalam posisi _brother_..."

"Huh?"

"Kemarilah. Aku tunjukkan sesuatu." Hanji mengeluarkan buku kecil bersampul kulit yang tadi ia sembunyikan dari saku jaketnya."Tapi jangan marah dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Terutama ke Levi!"

.

.

.

.

.

( ii )

Hari-hari standar di Recon Corps, biasa dimulai dengan Hanji yang berlari di sepanjang koridor markas. Entah kenapa, sebagai prajurit yang jam biologisnya menyala paling awal, ia selalu merasa wajib membangunkan yang lain untuk olahraga pagi. Udara bersih dan sinar matahari pagi bagus untuk kesehatan, katanya.

Tapi berapa kalipun diingatkan bahwa tidak semua orang bisa mengaktifkan otak secara penuh sebelum jam tujuh, Hanji tetap saja kukuh pada prinsipnya. Alhasil, tiap jarum jam menunjuk angka lima di awal hari, bunyi pintu digedor selalu menggema di koridor-koridor markas. Dan jangan panggil dia Buntaichou, kalau Hanji tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua orang—tanpa kecuali—dari kamar mereka untuk olahraga pagi.

 _Tok tok tok._

Seperti biasa, pertama-tama Hanji mengetuk pintu paling utara tiga kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Lalu ia menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Bunyi dengkur halus terdengar dari dalam. _Ah, ya, tentu saja._ Akan jadi keajaiban dunia kalau seorang Mike Zakarius bisa bangun dari fase tidur REM-nya cuma dengan bunyi ketukan lima puluh desibel.

"Oi, Mike!"

Masih hening. Hanji mengintip dari lubang kunci. Kepala kuning menyembul sedikit dari gulungan selimut tebal.

Merasa gagal dengan aksi verbal, mau tidak mau Hanji beralih ke rencana B. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan pemantik api dari saku. Dibakarnya kertas itu, lalu menyelipkannya lewat celah di bawah pintu.

"Mikeeeeeeeee! Kebakaraaaaaan!"

Dan jangan tanya lagi bagaimana efektifnya trik ini—karena tidak sampai tiga detik kemudian, pintu sudah terbuka dengan si pemuda jangkung langsung tergopoh-gopoh keluar mencari sumber api. Sementara di depan pintu, Hanji menyambutnya dengan tawa penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku tidak percaya aku tertipu lagi dengan ini," erang Mike kemudian dengan suara serak, begitu ia menyadari kalau ini cuma akal-akalan licik orang yang cemburu dengan hubungan mesra antara ia dengan ranjangnya. "Hanji, ini musim gugur. Manusia normal pada umumnya tidak bangun sepagi ini."

"Jangan manja begitu ah, Mike. Ayo, bantu aku bangunkan para _trainee_! Aku akan urus Levi dan Erwin di kamar sebelah!"

"Iya, iya. Sebentar, aku pakai baju dulu."

"Awas ya kalau kau tidur lagi. Aku masih punya banyak stok bom bau, jadi coba saja kalau mau hidungmu malfungsi sampai dua hari ke depan."

Mike mengangguk sambil mengucek mata, mengabaikan Hanji yang kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi alih-alih langsung ke kamar Levi di sebelah. _Ah, ya. Keributan baru saja akan dimulai._ Kalau sudah begini, sebaiknya ia tidak melibatkan diri. Biar Erwin saja yang mengurus mereka berdua, terima kasih.

Dan benar saja. Tidak lama kemudian, di depan kamar sebelah, Hanji berteriak lagi memanggil sang penghuni. Mike membayangkan, mungkin wanita yang merasa punya sembilan nyawa itu sudah siap dengan ember airnya—menyeringai jahil sambil pasang posisi kuda-kuda start melayang.

"Oi Leviiiiiiii!"

"Berisik!" Jawaban instan. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sih, teriakan kebakaran Hanji yang tadi memang tidak mungkin tidak membuat orang dalam radius lima belas meter terbangun—apalagi Levi yang telinganya tajam bak chihuahua. "Tidak usah teriak, Mata Empat! Aku sudah bangun dari tad—"

 _Cklek._ Pintu terbuka.

BYUR—

"Ahahahahaha!"

Mike sedang mengenakan kaus kakinya ketika sejurus kemudian terdengar suara seperti pedang dihunus.

"ERWIIINNNN! TOLONG AKUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

( iii )

"Aku tidak takut mati."

Dari nada bicaranya, Hanji tahu bahwa Mike tidak sedang berusaha kedengaran heroik atau dramatis. Dia cuma menyuarakan pikirannya. Ringan sekali, seperti ketika seseorang membahas tentang cuaca di suatu pagi yang cerah.

Padahal hari itu bahkan tidak cerah. Matahari bersembunyi di balik langit mendung. Mereka berdua kebetulan sedang duduk-duduk santai di batang kayu besar, sambil mengawasi para prajurit mondar-mandir mempersiapkan logistik dan peralatan untuk Ekspedisi Luar Dinding ke-57 minggu depan.

Hanji melirik sang rekan sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh ya? Awas ya nanti kalau kau berteriak seperti anak gadis kalau bertemu Titan Kolosal."

Bercanda, tentu saja. Sebenarnya jayus karena Titan biasanya tidak digunakan sebagai guyonan, kecuali oleh orang-orang yang selera humornya sakit. Tapi toh Mike tertawa juga.

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku. Dulu, mendiang kakekku selalu berkata bahwa kematian hanyalah perpindahan dari satu alam ke alam lain," katanya dengan tatapan menerawang, "Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, karena itu sudah bagian dari siklus. Tapi jujur saja, daripada kematian itu sendiri, aku lebih takut soal bagaimana aku mati nantinya. Haha."

Sampai sini, Hanji berhenti mengelap pedangnya dan menyimak. Yah, tidak setiap hari ia bisa mendengar pria kalem yang tidak banyak bicara itu berfilosofi, kan?

"Hmmm. Teori yang bagus... tapi entah kenapa ya, aku malah mengkhawatirkan sebaliknya." Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lalu ikut menatap langit yang jauh. "Keluargaku percaya dengan reinkarnasi. Yah, kau tahu—semacam karma. Membuatku jadi sering bertanya tanya, apa dosaku di kehidupan yang lalu begitu besarnya... sampai akhirnya sekarang aku dilahirkan di tengah kekacauan seperti ini."

Sampai di sini, Mike tidak menginterupsi. Jadi Hanji melanjutkan.

"Yah, aku tahu konsep reinkarnasi itu absurd; tapi rasanya lebih masuk akal kalau sekarang aku sedang membayar kesalahanku sendiri di masa lalu, daripada percaya bahwa Tuhan memaksaku menjalani semua ini tanpa alasan konkrit. Bahkan aku kadang berpikir... mungkin dulu aku pembunuh bayaran atau penjahat genosidal. Hahaha."

"Ah, jadi kita seperti perwakilan dari dua aliran yang bertolak belakang," ujar Mike, kali ini senyumnya mengembang. "Aku jadi penasaran teori siapa yang benar. Ha ha."

"Silakan saja kalau kau mau mengecek duluan." Wanita itu menyeringai, lalu menonjok ringan lengan sang rekan. "Eh, memangnya kalau bisa memilih, kau ingin mati seperti apa, sih?"

Pemuda itu diam sebentar, berpikir. Lalu mengusap dagunya ketika kemudian menjawab. "Hmmm... mungkin kematian yang tenang, dalam tidur ketika aku sudah tua nanti." Sampai sini Mike tertawa sendiri, menyadari ironi dalam kalimatnya. "Kalau kau?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Hanji baru sadar kalau selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat kematian dari perspektif itu. Ia hanya tahu ia akan mati suatu hari nanti; mungkin karena kelakuannya yang luar biasa ceroboh (seperti yang selalu dikatakan Levi), atau mungkin tewas begitu saja di tengah-tengah ekspedisi seperti ratusan prajurit Recon lainnya. Ia tidak yakin hidupnya akan lebih panjang daripada perang.

"Entahlah, Mike. Sepertinya rencanaku belum sejauh itu."

"Oh ya? Kukira kau perencana jangka panjang yang baik?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, ha ha." Tawa getir. Sekarang karena Mike bertanya, ia jadi mulai khawatir dengan masa depan. "Kurasa... sekarang aku cuma ingin berjuang untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabku. Paling tidak supaya kalau nanti aku dilahirkan kembali, aku berhak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

( iv )

Menghadapi insomnia, sebenarnya bukan hal asing bagi Hanji Zoe. Dia seringkali tidak bisa tidur kalau kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran, atau ide-ide yang mengalir seperti keran bocor. Kadang juga ketakutan, tapi itu sudah lama sekali tidak terjadi. Dan kalau sudah begitu, Hanji harus keluar kamar dan melakukan sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Tapi tidak dengan Mike Zakarius. Dia orang yang sangat menghargai waktu, apalagi waktu istirahat. Jadi kalau dia tidur larut, hampir bisa dipastikan kalau dia sedang ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

Beberapa hari setelah ekspedisi, lagi-lagi Hanji tidak bisa tidur. Ia mengambil lilin, lalu mengantongi buku catatannya—bersiap menuju ke salah satu tempat favoritnya di seantero markas: menara timur. Di sana ada sebuah ruangan kecil dengan jendela lebar, di mana ia bisa duduk sendirian dan memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya. Kalau beruntung, barangkali saja ia bisa dapat inspirasi.

Tapi baru setengah jalan, ia mendadak bertemu dengan Mike di belokan koridor menuju menara. Mereka muncul dari dalam waktu yang bersamaan—dan hampir saja menabrak satu sama lain.

"Eh? Mike?" tanya Hanji, bingung. Ruang kerja ada di arah yang lain, jadi koridor luas yang ia lewati ini biasanya kosong melompong. "Sedang apa kau di sini, _Doberman_?"

Mike mengerjap beberapa kali, matanya masih belum membiasakan diri dengan cahaya tiba-tiba dari lilin yang dibawa Hanji. "Huh? Bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya? Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas, lho."

" _Well,_ kalau kau belum pernah melihatku berkeliaran di sekitar sini tengah malam, berarti kau tidak pernah benar-benar begadang sebelumnya," ujar Hanji, membela diri.. "Umm... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Semacam usaha untuk menenangkan otak yang tidak mau berhenti berputar, bahkan setelah jam kerja selesai?"

"Ah, begitu ya." Mike mengusap tengkuknya, kikuk. "Sebenarnya... aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"Eh, tumben?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal kita baru saja pulang dari misi, tapi aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang penting akan terjadi... entahlah." Mike lalu menatap ke luar jendela. "Tapi bintang-bintang di luar sana menenangkanku."

Hanji langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. "Bi-bintang...?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bintang?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Cuma baru tahu saja kalau rupanya kau lebih melankolis daripada Erwin. Hahaha," jawab Hanji, sambil memberi isyarat pada Mike untuk mengikutinya naik tangga spiral menuju ke lantai teratas. "Tapi berhubung kau di sini... ya sudahlah. Lagipula aku jarang punya teman ngobrol di jam-jam selarut ini, sih."

"Kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

"Mencari tempat tenang."

Sekian ratus anak tangga kemudian, mereka sampai di menara. Hanji meletakkan lilinnya di sebuah meja bundar yang lebar, lalu menyandarkan diri di kursi seperti biasa. Sementara Mike langsung melangkah ke jendela, membuka tingkapnya lebar-lebar, dan kemudian duduk saja di situ.

Awalnya Hanji mengabaikannya. Ia asyik sendiri dengan sketsa perangkap Titan yang sedang dirancangnya; berkutat dengan matematika untuk menghitung berapa meter kayu yang dibutuhkan dan berapa kekuatan maksimumnya. Tapi ketika bahkan sampai setengah jam lebih kemudian Mike tidak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya, lama-lama ia penasaran juga. _Apa sih sebenarnya yang dilihat Mike? Memang apa asyiknya memandangi langit malam-malam?_

Jadi kemudian Hanji melangkah mendekat, sampai berdiri di tepat sebelahnya. Mengikuti ke mana arah dia melihat.

"Untuk apa kau memandangi Chero, Mike?"

Yang dipanggil namanya langsung tersentak kaget. "Hah?"

"Itu, sang Pemanah. Rasi bintang yang menunjuk ke Utara dengan busurnya."

"Pemanah?" Mike memicingkan mata, melihat ke langit—dan membuat ekspresi yang mana kentara sekali kalau dia tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan Hanji barusan.

"Oh, bukan, ya?"

Pemuda itu diam, tidak menjawab.

"Aah, aku tahu. Kalau begitu... pasti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ya?" tanya Hanji penuh selidik. Ia tahu Mike selalu kelihatan serius sepanjang hari, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Yah... sedikit."

"Tentang ekspedisi yang kemarin, ya? Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"...Begitu menurutmu?"

Hanji memaksakan senyum. Saat itu, ia cuma berpikir kalau mungkin Mike masih bersedih dengan kematian skuad Levi—yah, mereka semua memang sangat akrab sebelum insiden itu. Bahkan di Pohon Keluarga Imajiner, Hanji sudah mendaftar nama Petra dan Auruo sebagai keponakan, juga Erd serta Gunter sebagai sepupu jauh.

"Karena itulah, kita harus terus berusaha, Mike. Untuk mereka semua. Kita tidak bisa menyerah dan berhenti begitu saja; sudah terlalu banyak yang dikorbankan."

Mike menghela nafas panjang. Mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam _'iya, aku tahu';_ tapi kemudian segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong Hanji, ini sudah hampir dini hari. Bagaimana penelitianmu yang tadi, sudah selesai?"

"Yup, sedikit lagi. Tinggal membuat gambar cetak biru konstruksinya."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu." Mike berbalik, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk bahu Hanji sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan. "Ingat, besok kita ada latihan pagi. Kau juga jangan sering-sering begadang, tidak bagus untuk kesehatan."

.

.

.

.

( v )

 _Tidak adil memang._ _Kami_ _yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dilempar ke d_ _istopia_ _yang sudah pecah berantakan dan dipaksa untuk memperbaikinya._ _Kami_ _hidup di waktu yang salah._ _Kami adalah_ _tumbal dari konspirasi alam semesta yang_ _hanya senang_ _menyusun s_ _k_ _enario epi_ _k_ _tanpa sedikitpun peduli p_ _ada_ _para pemainnya._

Di sini terbaring

saudara kami, sahabat kami

Mike Zakarius

813-850

Makam itu, sebenarnya cuma gundukan tanah dan pancang dari kayu bertuliskan nama. Semua orang pun tahu tidak ada apa-apa di bawahnya. Tapi tentu saja, selalu lebih mudah kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkan kita pada mereka yang pulang lebih awal—suatu tempat yang bisa dikunjungi setiap akhir minggu untuk menanyakan kabarnya, mendoakan, dan mungkin bercerita tentang apa-apa yang dilewatkannya setelah ia pergi.

Tidak ada air mata selama upacara berlangsung. Semua berdiri tegap dengan khidmat dan dagu terangkat. Dan memang begitu adatnya, karena pahlawan gugur dengan hormat dan tidak layak untuk disesali dengan tangisan.

Saat upacara berakhir, Hanji meletakkan sebuket mawar kuning di atas makamnya. Kemudian berdiri lagi dengan sikap sempurna, memberikan penghormatan terakhir dengan kepalan tangan di dada.

Yah, mereka tidak pernah berjanji untuk hidup lama untuk berjuang bersama. Mereka berempat hanya berjanji akan berjuang sampai waktunya tiba. Sampai waktu masing-masing tiba. Agak tidak adil untuk yang dapat giliran terakhir, memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Memang sudah begitu aturannya.

.

.

.

.

.

( vi )

Kalau kau butuh waktu lama untuk membiasakan diri dengan sesuatu, sudah pasti butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk merasa terbiasa ketika sesuatu itu hilang.

Di hari-hari setelah pemakaman, Hanji masih bangun paling pagi. Seberapapun tidak inginnya , tapi sistem tubuhnya seperti sudah disetel secara otomatis. Kadang dia langsung teringat Mike di detik pertama kesadarannya terkumpul; dan akhirnya hanya diam saja di dalam kamar. Berjam-jam, sampai akhirnya Levi atau Erwin datang memanggil.

Tapi kadang juga, setelah bangun dari tidur tanpa mimpi, dia lupa dan langsung berlari keluar kamar seperti biasa. Menggedor pintu paling utara seperti biasa.

"Mikeeeeeeeee!"

Kalau sudah begini, biasanya Levi-lah yang pertama kali menemukan Hanji berdiri di depan pintu kamar kosong itu. Kadang masih mengetuk. Kadang sedang membakar kertas. Kadang cuma berdiri begitu saja tanpa ekspresi , tepat ketika dia sadar kalau seberapa keraspun ia berteriak, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menjawab panggilannya.

Awalnya Levi mengabaikannya. Tapi lama-lama ia jengah juga.

"Hanji. Kalau sekali lagi aku mendengar kau berteriak di situ, aku bersumpah akan mencabut pancang dari kuburan Mike dan menggantungnya di pintu."

Nadanya serius. Hanji menatap tidak percaya ke sang rekan selama sepersekian detik _(Demi Tuhan,_ _bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu, Levi!?)_ —tapi kemudian menunduk. Dia tahu kalau Levi pun sama sedihnya, sama kehilangannya. Hanya saja, seperti kata Erwin, masing-masing orang menangani perasaannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Jadi akhirnya, Hanji cuma berani berbisik. "Maaf. Aku lupa."

"Ya sudah. Sana kau bangunkan saja para junior. Aku dan Erwin akan menyusul."

Tapi hari berikutnya, Hanji masih lupa. Dia masih berteriak. Jadi Levi menendang pintu itu, dan membiarkannya terbuka lebar-lebar. Ditariknya lengan Hanji dengan kasar, dan memaksanya masuk ke sana. "Lihat!? Kau puas sekarang!? Siapa yang kauharapkan akan keluar dan menjawab panggilanmu, hah? Hantu!?"

Kamar itu tidak pernah tersentuh lagi sejak ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Tapi tidak seperti kebiasaan Mike (tanya saja Levi, berapa kali ia mengeluh kalau kamar pria itu tidak layak ditempati saking berantakannya), kali ini ruangan itu kelihatan rapi. Seprai dan selimut terlipat di ujung ranjang, baju-baju yang biasanya tergantung begitu saja di kapstok sudah tidak ada. Semuanya bersih. Seakan-akan sengaja hendak ditinggalkan untuk waktu yang lama.

Sejak saat itu, Hanji langsung menuju ke kamar kedua.

.

.

.

.

.

( vii )

Jam di ruang tengah markas Recon Corps berdentang sebelas kali. Jam minum teh, begitu mereka _dulu_ biasa menyebutnya. Walaupun sejujurnya tidak ada yang mengerti apa esensi dari minum seduhan daun kering begitu sering di jam yang sama setiap hari, kecuali Mike sendiri. Kalau menurut opini Hanji sih, ini jelas bukan cuma soal mempererat kebersamaan—karena Mike selalu menolak kalau Erwin minta menunya diganti kopi.

Tapi toh lama-lama mereka berempat menikmatinya juga.

Alhasil sekarang, ketika sang pria jangkung altruis itu tidak ada lagi, dentang jam sebelas kali jadi terasa aneh. Apalagi ketika Erwin, Levi dan Hanji kebetulan sedang berada di satu tempat—yang mana membuat mereka bertiga langsung mendongak bersamaan dari pekerjaan masing-masing; saling menatap untuk beberapa saat.

Semua tahu apa yang ada di pikiran yang lain. Tapi tidak ada yang sampai hati untuk berbicara.

Kemudian suasana mendadak berubah kaku. Akhirnya Levi berdiri, menawarkan diri. "Aku akan membuat teh."

Erwin dan Hanji tidak menjawab—sama-sama menganggap kalimat Levi barusan adalah pernyataan dan bukannya penawaran. Tidak ada yang protes. Keheningan yang kikuk baru terpecah ketika Levi kembali dengan baki berisi tiga cangkir teh yang identik, dan meletakkannya di tengah meja.

(Hanji memperhatikan kalau tiap kali Mike membuatkan teh, isi cangkir Erwin selalu yang berwarna paling pekat. Miliknya sendiri yang paling manis. Teh Levi yang aroma campurannya paling kuat. Mike sendiri lebih suka yang standar, hanya saja barangkali lebih panas dari yang lain karena biasanya uapnya lebih banyak. Mike juga selalu meletakkan tiap cangkir di depan masing-masing orang, supaya tidak ada yang salah minum.)

Levi mengambil satu cangkir. Erwin nengambil satu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Hanji mengambil yang tersisa. Agak terasa berbeda dari biasanya, memang, dan dia setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak menambahkan satu atau dua sendok gula.

Jeda.

Levi meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja dengan suara keras. Wajahnya frustrasi.

"Tch. Mana aku tahu bagaimana caranya membuat teh dengan bunga-bungaan dan rempah-rempah di dalamnya."Cangkir yang isinya masih setengah penuh didorongnya menjauh ke tengah meja dengan tatapan jijik. "Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk minum. Buang saja kalau tidak enak."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Erwin menyesap tehnya pelan-pelan seperti biasa, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Hanji punya kemampuan akting yang jauh lebih buruk. Cangkir bergetar bahkan ketika ia menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, jadi ia buru-buru meletakkan benda itu di meja.

 _Ah, Mike. Kau lupa mengajari kami bagaimana mencampur chamomile dan jahe ke dalam teh._ _Atau jangan-jangan... kau sengaja membuat kami merindukanmu, ya?_

Hanji jadi berpikir. Mungkin inilah kenapa setiap orang begitu menyakitkan ketika mereka pergi: karena mereka meninggalkan lubang-lubang yang tidak bisa diisi oleh sembarang orang.

Sekarang, mungkin para prajurit junior selalu menggerutu kalau dapat tugas ekstra menggosok ubin kalau mereka masuk markas dengan sepatu kotor. Tapi barangkali suatu saat nanti, debu akan menumpuk di kaca-kaca jendela dan jejak-jejak lumpur memenuhi lantai... tapi tidak akan ada lagi yang peduli. Atau bahkan mungkin esok hari mereka tiba-tiba dipanggil ke lapangan, mengadakan upacara dadakan untuk melantik Komandan ke-14. Semua hal bisa saja terjadi; siapa yang tahu.

Hanji menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah. Tidak, harusnya Tuhan tahu kalau ia belum siap.

.

.

.

.

.

( viii )

"Tadaa. Kejutan."

Hanji mengeluarkan sebuket mawar kuning dari belakang punggungnya.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja, Mike. Kau pasti sudah mencium bauku bahkan jauh sebelum aku datang. Hahaha. Tapi ya sudahlah... ini untukmu."

Warna kuning bersanding kontras dengan kayu yang berwarna suram. Tapi Hanji menyadari kalau rumput-rumput liar yang biasanya tumbuh di sekitar sana sudah bersih. Barangkali ada yang datang ke sini tempo hari.

Sudah jadi semacam kesepakatan tidak tertulis diantara ia, Levi dan Erwin, bahwa makam Mike hanya bisa dikunjungi oleh satu orang dalam satu waktu. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja Hanji merasa bahwa mereka masing-masing punya privasi. Siapapun yang datang belakangan harus menunggu sampai yang pertama pulang terlebih dahulu. Terakhir kali ia datang ke sini, air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir kalau teringat bagaimana perjuangan Mike di detik-detik terakhirnya—dan Hanji jelas tidak mau siapapun melihatnya dalam keadaan se-menyedihkan itu. Jadi ia berasumsi, mungkin Erwin dan Levi menginginkan hal yang sama.

 _Ah, entah kenapa dunia jadi tidak terasa sama lagi._

Dulu, ia sering sekali ngobrol dengan Mike kalau ada waktu luang. Tentang semua hal: strategi-strategi brilian, rencana-rencana abstrak, ide-ide bodoh. Simply karena Levi bukan pendengar yang baik, dan Erwin seringkali terlalu sibuk untuk diganggu. Sekarang dan entah sampai kapan, ia pasti akan sangat merasa kehilangan.

"Komandan pasti sudah ke sini ya, Mike?" tanya Hanji datar, pada gundukan pasir. "Kasihan dia. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih pendiam, dan sedikit sekali tidur. Padahal luka di tangannnya belum sembuh betul. Aku jadi khawatir dia sakit karena terlalu memforsir dirinya sendiri."

Dari semua orang yang Hanji kenal, memang Erwin Smith-lah yang kelihatannya paling terpukul.

Yah, tentu saja. Mike dan Erwin sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Di setiap kesempatan, Erwin selalu memastikan wasiatnya tersirat jelas—bahwa kepemimpinan Reconnaissance Corps akan langsung jatuh ke sang _second-in-command_ andai terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya. Dan itu masuk akal. Levi mungkin memang kuat dan tegas, tapi pengendalian emosinya payah sekali. Sedangkan Hanji sendiri, sampai detik itu pun masih tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bisa menerima tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Dengan alasan apapun. Ia yakin akan jadi gila jauh lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya.

Jadi intinya, mulai sekarang Pasukan Pengintai akan langsung berantakan kalau sampai Erwin kenapa-kenapa. Seperti main catur tanpa raja.

"Tch, dasar curang. Seenaknya saja kau melepas tanggung jawab seperti ini, Mike. Awas saja kalau nanti kita bertemu lagi. Di Dunia Ketiga atau di kehidupan kita yang berikutnya, aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau berhutang banyak padaku."

Sedangkan untuk Levi, Hanji sama sekali tidak punya gagasan soal apa yang dia lakukan kalau sedang berkunjung ke kuburan Mike. Mungkin dia marah-marah sendiri. Atau menendang-nendang kerikil sambil mengomel bagaimana bisa seorang Mike Zakarius bisa sampai kalah oleh Titan—padahal gelarnya sebagai prajurit terkuat kedua umat manusia, harusnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjamin kehidupannya sampai akhir.

(Levi punya kecenderungan yang kuat terhadap atheisme, tapi Hanji yakin ia berharap kalau saat ini, Mike akhirnya menemukan surga yang ia harapkan sedari dulu.)

Hanji meniup debu yang menutupi ukiran kalimat _'saudara kami, sahabat kami'_. Kata 'saudara' itu, kemarin ia yang memaksa Erwin untuk menambahkannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum bisa memutuskan relasi mana yang paling tepat; jadi apa boleh buat.

"Oh iya, Mike, kalau Levi datang ke sini cuma untuk marah-marah... jangan didengarkan, ya. Dasar hipokrit kecil satu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

( ix )

Dua minggu berlalu setelah penyerangan dinding Rose, kepanikan sudah mulai mereda. Ia, Moblit dan skuad baru Levi kelelahan dari tugas mereka berkeliling kota untuk memberitahu keluarga para prajurit bahwa putra mereka, atau suami mereka, atau kakak-adik mereka gugur dalam pertempuran. Juga sekalian mengembalikan bagian tubuh atau pakaian yang tersisa, jika masih ada. Tapi tidak jarang, dengan menyesal Hanji cuma bisa menyampaikan ucapan turut berduka cita saja, tanpa ada yang lain.

Dia menerima semua makian, hinaan, tamparan dengan senang hati. Sudah biasa. Sekarang, ia sudah sampai pada tahap di mana luka fisik jadi serasa tidak ada apa-apanya. Toh seluruh tubuhnya sudah dibalut perban, lukanya merembeskan darah sepanjang hari; ditambah satu atau dua tamparan di wajah saja apa bedanya.

Lagipula mereka tidak salah. Hanji melihat mereka semua seperti cerminan dirinya sendiri—marah, sedih, menyesal, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu. Hanya saja bedanya, mereka bisa melampiaskan semua itu. Sementara ia harus membangun benteng di dalam dirinya sendiri, mati-matian berusaha supaya perasaan tidak sampai mencemari logikanya dalam mengambil keputusan. Berusaha mengingkari fakta bahwa dia pun masih manusia.

Seperti malam itu, ketika mereka dan para prajurit berkumpul lagi di lapangan untuk membahas strategi pertahanan lanjutan.

 _Harus._ Luka mereka masih menganga, kesedihan masih menggantung di udara, tapi _harus_. Tidak ada waktu untuk lama-lama menangis dan mengutuki nasib. Dinding-dinding sudah ditembus, Titan muncul di mana-mana. Mereka harus bergerak cepat kalau tidak mau korban yang jatuh semakin banyak.

Hanji terunduk, tidak sanggup menatap mata sendu orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bertahanlah, Hanji."

Wanita itu menoleh. Erwin menepuk bahunya dengan lembut. Pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu masih tampak tenang, seperti biasa—meski garis-garis samar di dahinya menandakan kalau ia sedang menahan sakit.

 _Jangan_ _menangis. Jangan_ _sekarang._ _Jangan di sini._ Hanji hampir bisa mendengarnya memperingatkan. Ia pun memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, menghitung sampai sepuluh. Barulah setelah itu Hanji bisa berdiri di depan _mind map_ raksasanya, memaparkan teori bahwa Titan sebenarnya adalah manusia. Levi menyimak dari kursinya di sisi sang komandan, tanpa sepatah kata pun bahkan ketika dimintai tanggapan.

Mereka memang tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahan di depan orang lain. Dan ini bukan sekedar masalah harga diri. Ini masalah mental ratusan orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, meletakkan hidup dan seluruh kepercayaan di bahu mereka.

Orang tidak bisa berlindung di bawah rumah yang rapuh.

Sekarang, satu dari empat tiang penyangga penjuru sudah runtuh. Tinggal tiga lagi yang mati-matian menahan beban yang semakin berat. Dan barangkali yang tersisa itu pun tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Tidak ada kekuatan yang abadi.

Tapi setidaknya, Hanji berharap, ketika saat itu akhirnya tiba... umat manusia sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang baru.

.

.

.

.

[ end ]

 _Seandainya saja kita tidak hidup di dalam sebuah sangkar_ _tinggi_ _, dan tidur di malam hari dengan kekhawatiran hidup mungkin tidak berlanjut lagi esok hari. Seandainya saja kita tidak perlu_ _selalu_ _bangun di pagi hari dengan ketakutan orang-orang terdekat kita akan pergi._

 _Seandainya saja._

 _Meski mungkin tidak sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu._

 _Mungkin di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam cerita yang sama sekali berbeda... dan k_ _ita bisa benar-benar menjadi keluarga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N:** Nemu draft fic ini dari tumpukan file-file lama di dropbox. Udah lama nggak ngikutin manga, jadi udah agak lupa sama timelinya ya hahaha. Quote yang paling atas diambil dari postingan IG punya _life-is-like-a-wet-painting_ dengan sedikit modifikasi. _Thanks for reading._


End file.
